exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dustfinger
Dustfinger Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: Melee * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence * Skills: '''Choose three from Athletics, Arcana, Acrobatics, Stealth, Sleight of Hand, Perception, Insight, and Investigation '''Equipment * (a) leather armor or (b) any light armor * (a) short sword or (b) any simple melee * gloves * common clothes Ash Touch At 1st level, whenever you touch an object with your hands, you may roll a DC 17 Intelligence saving throw. On succession, that object disintegrates into its raw materials. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. You cannot use this feature if your hands are covered. At 15th level, you may roll a DC 14 instead. Spell Casting Ability At 1st level, you choose cantrips and spells from the Sorcerer spell list Intelligence is your spell casting ability Your spell save DC is equal to 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency bonus Ember Armor At 2nd level, you may give yourself a +2 to bonus to AC and a resistance to fire damage for 1 minute. After the 1 minute has passed, your AC is decreased by 1 for 1 minute and you have a vulnerability to fire until your next turn. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed and you cannot stack this ability on one another. Dustfinger Archetype At 3rd level, you choose one of the following archetypes: * Ashfinger * Blazefinger Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than twenty. Flame Sheet At 6th level, you may use a 1st level spell slot to create a 30x30 thin sheet of flames from you hands, having all creatures inside this sheet make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 2d6 fire damage. If succeeded, they only take half. Blaze Spiral At 11th level, you may use a 2nd level spell slot to create a 20 area of spiraling flames 120 feet from you that has all creatures inside that radius make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 3d6 fire damage and continue to take 1d4 fire damage for 1 minute. If succeeded, they only take half. Flame Touch At 15th level, whenever you touch a flammable object or surface, you may roll a DC 15 Intelligence saving throw. If succeeded, that object or surface explodes in a flame, having all creatures in a 20 foot radius, except yourself, make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 3d6 fire damage and continue to take 1d6 fire damage for 1 minute. If succeeded, they only take half. All To Dust At 20th level, you may use a 7th level spell slot to create a 120 foot radius around yourself that has all creatures make an Intelligence saving throw. If failed, one random item (determined by the DM) of theirs disintegrates into its raw materials. Ashfinger 'Improved Ash Touch' At 3rd level, replace Ash Touch with this feature. Whenever you touch an object, you may roll a DC 14 Intelligence saving throw to have that object disintegrates into raw materials. You may do this once until a long rest is needed. Dust Spray At 10th level, whenever you successfully use Ash Touch, you may use a 3rd level spell slot to create a 30 foot cone spell attack that has all creatures make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 2d6 force damage and their next attack roll has a disadvantage. If succeeded, they only take half. Ash Tornado At 14th level, you may use a 5th level spell slot to create a 30 foot area in a 60 foot range that has all creatures make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they become magically prone until their next turn and take 3d6 force damage. Dust Blast At 17th level, you may create a 40 foot cone in front of you that has all creatures make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 4d6 force damage, are pushed back 20 feet, and become magically prone until their next turn. Blazefinger Improved Ember Armor At 3rd level, replace Ember Armor with this feature. You may give yourself a +3 bonus to AC (max 18) and a resistance to fire damage for 1 minute. After that minute has passed, your AC is decreased by 3 and you have a vulnerability to fire for 1 minute. You may use this three times until a short rest is needed and you cannot use this feature on top of one another. Flamewhip At 10th level, you may use a 3rd level spell slot to make a ranged spell attack of 60 feet that deals 2d6 fire damage and that creature must make a Constitution saving throw. If failed, they become magically prone until their next turn. Flameburst At 14th level, you may target a creature who is prone and is 30 feet from you with a ranged spell attack that deals 3d6 fire damage + your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) + your level halved (rounded down). You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Blaze Sheet At 17th level, replace Flame Sheet with this feature. You cast a 100 foot radius around yourself that has all creatures make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 5d6 fire damage and continue to take 2d6 fire damage per turn until their next turn. If a creature is prone and is inside this radius, they are not affected.